Talk:Moves/@comment-40133098-20190902173249/@comment-40039866-20190902203936
Z Vanish (at earlier levels) or Instant Transmission (at higher levels) to teleport right next your enemy *'Explosive Wave' (at earlier levels) or Super Explosive Wave (after level 100) on the automatic slot (key: R) to protect yourself against Combos and Punch-Spam *'Big Bang Kamehameha', its a Block Breaker, you can use it after Z Vanish or Instant Transmission for more accuracy *'Super Nova' use it if you want to kill nubs or break buildings in the game for fun, i don't recommend using it on pvp because its hard to aim and hit if the enemy is not on the ground *'Hellzone Grenade' or Super Volley (at earlier levels) or Divine Lasso (at higher levels) on the automatic slot (Key: Y) these moves are very annoying (Specially Divine Lasso) and they're Auto-Aim, although Super Volley is quite easy to miss, i would recommend using Hellzone Grenade instead, use it when people launched a Energy Wave (like Kamehameha) against you but missed, then you should use Hellzone Grenade right after that, so the enemy will not have enough time to escape the blast range because they will be paralyzed while launching the Energy Wave *'Rush' (at earlier levels) or Super Rush '''or '''Kaioken Assault (at higher levels) on the automatic slot (Key: T) use these to annoy your enemy until he starts blocking, then use your Big Bang Kamehameha, although i would not recommend using Kaioken Assault because its very bugged, and also, sometimes you will get stucked below the map when using it against npcs and will have to reset to get back to the surface *'Light Grenade' i would recommend using it as your main energy wave because it has a HUGE blast range, so you will almost never miss it *'Wolf Fang Fist' use it to farm npcs like Thugs, Saibamans, Chi Experts or Android Prototypes, its damage is even bigger than Meteor Crash, but its slower, i'm currently using it to farm Evil Super Saiyan npcs, but i'm doing that because i'm a prestige 2 level 982 Android, these Evil Super Saiyan npcs are VERY hard to kill even for level 300 or 400 players, so i would not recommend farming it at lower levels *'Final Blow' use it if your Rush is not working, because its instant and hard to avoid, while the super rush can be pretty easily blocked or dodged, but Final Blow's range is almost twice smaller and cost almost double the ki *'Spirit Ball' (at earlier levels because it costs low ki) or Crusher Ball (at higher levels because it costs pretty high ki) if you want, you can also use Death Saucer instead, but it will be way easier to miss Also i would recommend you to do things like: *Spending half of your Extra Stat Points at Ki Max and half at Melee Resistance or Health Max (do that so you can overcome the Android's weakness which are: 2x lower Ki Max '''compared to other races at base form, AND being weak against melee moves, because you can't absorb or cancel their damage using '''Energy Absoption, you can only do it against Ki Moves *Use Block instead of Energy Absorption while doing Ranked Matches or Multiplayer Battle Arena, because Energy Absorption don't work in these places due to a bug *Buy the Babidi's Magic Gamepass Form if you got Robux, because you can combine it with Direct Current to become even more OP, and you can use it at earlier levels while you don't have Direct Current *'Fly' around your enemy using Shift while your ki is charging, because it will make you be harder to hit with attacks and you ki will still charging, that's a great advantage because you will not be an easy target while recovering ki unlike the other races, and its useful on the Ranked Matches *Buy the Krillin Assist Character on the slot machine that is located at the same island that you change your hairstyle and skin color, because Krillin Assist Character can heal you on the Ranked Matches, while the Green Senzu Beans can't, but i would still recommend using Green Beans on the Open World, because you will find a lot of people that will disturb your gameplay... each spin on the slot machine costs $2000 and the chance of getting Krillin as your Assist Character, is very low (around 11% chance) so you will probably take a while lot of time farming Money until you get him (i got it in only about 2 hours, and i've spend only about $26.000 total zenni, but that's because i got pretty lucky) if you do all of this stuff and use all the moves i recommended, you will get to be a very OP and unbeatable Android just like me in the future ;)